


Your Pretty Face and Electric Soul

by grommoroz



Series: Small as a Peanut, Big as a Giant [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also Peppa Pig, Daddy Dom!Steve, Daddy Dom!Thor, It's Thor's fault but STILL, It's also Bucky's fault for telling him about that snake knowing he'd want it, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Loki, Loki a spoiled brat, M/M, temper tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grommoroz/pseuds/grommoroz
Summary: Loki's a brat. Thor handles it.





	Your Pretty Face and Electric Soul

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how many times I listened to Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey just to write this.

When Loki stepped into the bedroom, he saw the way Thor — no, Daddy — shifted and narrowed his eyes, drinking him in with a look of satisfaction on his face. He lowered his eyes and stopped just in front of the doorway, slender fingers wrapped around the frame.

Sunny blue eyes roamed over his pale skin and he almost swore he could feel the electricity in the man's gaze. Loki had taken the liberty of wearing his favorite silky babydoll nightgown, the one Thor had bought him when he had complained that he hadn't a thing to look pretty in while he slept. Thor had laughed and said, "You're spoiled." 

Loki had only stuck up his nose and curled into his side, "Because of you.", he whispered and Daddy had run his fingers through his dark tresses in the way that always made him mewl. 

Perhaps he was too spoiled but that was only Daddy's fault and he knew it. His toes curled and buried into the soft fur carpet covering the bedroom floor.

"Daddy," The word left his lips in a small whimper. Thor tilted his head and finally, oh finally, he beckoned his baby forth with an outstretched hand.

Thor's lip curled up watching his Princess stumble forward and into his waiting arms. Once Loki had settled in his lap, he buried his face as deeply as he could into Thor's sweater as if he hadn't seen him in a millennia. "Hello there, little one," He said lowly in that rumbly voice that always made his baby tremble.

"Hi daddy." Loki whispered back, his soft voice muffled by the fuzz of his daddy's sweater. Daddy lifted his hand and ran his fingers across his smooth skin and Loki sighed deeply. Then he said, a little louder, "I missed you all day, daddy."

"And I you, but I'm sure you had lots of fun with Steve and James." Thor responded easily, eyes roaming over the silky nightie that he'd have liked to tear off to fuck his baby if he didn't know already that'd Loki cry. He was far too little anyway.

His baby tutted and huffed and then he pouted. "My Bucky said his daddy got him—" He paused and huffed again, legs lifting up and pressing into his chest. Thor's hand traveled up his back and rested at the base of Loki's neck and curled in the hair there. He encouraged Loki with a hum.

"My Bucky has a snake." His Princess started again, pulling his face from Thor's chest and shifting to blink up at him with those pretty blue eyes he knew Thor could hardly resist. "A toy, daddy, not a real one and it's really soft and wraps all the way around him and it's a boa constrictor, daddy!"

"And you want one." Of course he did. Loki nodded, near frantically, hands flinging up to wrap around his neck.

"Please Daddy?" He whispered, a whine slipping into his tone.

Thor might've said yes. He might have but he wouldn't allow Loki to make him forget about their new rule. The one that explicitly stated Loki was only allowed to buy five things per month. A downgrade from his previously unlimited amount that seemed to spiral into the 50s.

So, Thor leaned down a bit until his lips just barely brushed Loki's nose and said, "No."

He waited patiently, gauging Loki's reaction. At first, Loki's breath hitched and he looked surprised, then he blinked and a whine began to rise into his throat.

3... 2... 1...Thor counted, waiting.

"But daddy!" There it was. "Daddy, please?" Loki begged, surging up on his knees. Thor bit back a hiss when one bony knee pressed into his pelvis and he placed his hands around Loki's waist.

"You've reach your limit for this month." He rose an eyebrow and Loki's face fell. He almost expected him to give up with the pitiful whimper he let out as he started to sink back down to sit properly.

But then Loki buried his slim fingers in Thor's hair and tugged, "But daddy don't I deserve it? I've been so good all month a-and I didn't even complain when I hadda get a maintenance spanking and I didn't bite Uncle Steve when he took you 'way from me to talk!"

"Babylove—" 

"No! It's not fair, daddy! I deserve it!" Loki let out a shaky breath, his cheeks burning red. Then he started to cry with an offended gasp. "You don't think I'm pretty 'nymore! There's someone else isn't there? That's why you won't buy me anything anymore! I can be prettier, please, I promise. Don't you think I'm pretty?"

Thor let him throw his tantrum and didn't stop him when he started beating his fists against his chest with every bit of strength he could muster.

Only when Loki started to tire from yelling and the red in his face was spreading down to his neck in splotchy patches did Thor wrap his much larger hands around each of his wrists.

"You're a brat. It's not Princess-like to hit or yell at Daddy, now is it?" He kept his voice level and calm. Loki got upset when someone sounded angry at him.

Loki didn't respond. He scrunched up his nose, wiggling it like a bunny and turned his head down to tuck against his chest to avoid Thor's gaze.

He shifted and Loki almost started to sob again when Daddy started to lay him across his knees. "Princess, daddy likes to have his questions answered." Daddy said, hands resting patiently on his back.

The little inhaled and fumbled to cross his arms over one another. He rested them on daddy's thigh and laid his head on them. "No, daddy. It's not Princess-like to hit or yell at you just. . just 'cause I don't get what I want." 

Thor made a small sound of approval, "And what do we say to daddy?"

"... I'm sorry. Please don't spank me, I'll be good." Loki squeaked out, eyes burning with unshed tears.

Thor almost wanted to chuckle at how adorable his pretty little brat was. He tapped his fingers against Loki's back thoughtfully.

"How old are you right now, honey?" He finally said, in a sickly sweet tone that was soft but left no room for lies under it.

Loki sniffled positively miserably and squeezed his eyes shut, fat tears running down his cheeks. He thought as hard as he could. He was six earlier when he was with Bucky but then he watched Sofia the First and he was four. Then daddy came home. It was fuzzy, he couldn't tell.

Finally, he whimpered out a near inaudible, "Three, daddy. Or maybe four. Too fuzzy."

Loki let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when Thor slid his hand under his armpits and lifted him to his feet to stand in front of him, right between his legs. "Alright. We're going to go to Steve's floor and you're going to sit in the corner for four minutes—" Loki whined and Thor gave him a pointed look that quieted him down immediately.

"Sorry daddy." 

"Good boy. You're going to sit in the corner for four minutes. No talking to Bucky and no whining to daddy. Understand?" Thor watched Loki's lip quiver before he sucked in a deep breath and nodded frantically, his long curls falling to cover his face. Thor pressed a gentle kiss to his baby's nose. "I'm not mad at you, little one. Go and get Thor bear and we'll go." 

Loki nodded again, afraid that if he spoke, he'd say something else bad or he'd start crying all over again because sitting in the corner meant daddy wouldn't pay attention to him. But daddy never spanked him if he was too little. 

He curled his toes in the carpet and lingered for a moment before turning and running down the hall to the living room where Thor bear sat, waiting rather patiently for Loki, on the couch.

Thor followed his baby, heading to the elevator and waiting for Loki to run over and wrap his fingers around his wrist. 

Loki was quiet the entire ride down to Steve's floor, his arm wrapped around Thor bear and squeezing the poor thing so tightly that Thor was happy the bear wasn't alive. He knew Loki was anxious. If there was one thing Loki hated more than being told 'no', it was being ignored. Time out meant being ignored for a little while and it made him feel worse than any spanking ever could.

When they arrived on Steve's floor, Thor guided Loki in and walked him over to the corner in the living room that was farthest from the couch where Bucky sat.

"Is Loki in trouble?" Bucky squeaked out, looking up from his Stark Pad that was blaring the snorts of Peppa Pig.

"Yes, but it'll be over soon." Thor pat Bucky on the head, "Jarvis, start a timer for four minutes. Loki, don't move." 

"Of course." Jarvis replies easily. Bucky jumps and squirms. He still didn't like Jarvis much.

Bucky's nose crinkled and he blinked at Loki. "Daddy's painting. He said he'd make me macaroni peoples." He says as he turns to Thor, "Tell daddy 'm waitin'."

Thor nodded and walked down the hall to retrieve his friend. Hungry littles were not happy littles.

Loki sucked in a deep breath and squeezed Thor bear to his chest, his nose nuzzling into the soft fur. He didn't like this and it wasn't fair. It wasn't. He could feel Bucky's eyes on his back even though Peppa Pig was still playing on his Stark Pad. Bucky always got nice things from Steve and it wasn't nice of daddy to— He whimpered in the back of his throat. No. That wasn't a nice thought.

Daddy was always nice. He bought him enough pretty things and it wasn't fair of Loki to be greedy and pretend it wasn't enough. He wondered if daddy was disappointed in him. If daddy even still loved him. 

He could hear daddy and Uncle Steve's voices from the kitchen, muffled by the clanging of pots and pans, Bucky's cartoon, and other noises.

Loki shook his head to clear out the bad thoughts and focused on the cartoon, doing his best to imagine the characters and what was going on.

He nearly jumped when a hand smoothed down his back. "Come on, babylove." Daddy murmured, a hand hooking under his arm and setting him on his feet.

"All done?" 

"All done. You did so well, baby. Daddy's so proud of you!" Loki sniffled and wrapped his arms around Thor's waist tightly.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I-I promise I'll be good a-and I won't ask for nothin' else. I didn't mean'ta be act like that." 

Thor shushed him gently and engulfed the miserable Princess in a hug. "I love you, Princess. Let's go eat, okay?"

Loki squirmed and nodded into Thor's chest and pressed a kiss there before stumbling to sit at the table. 

"Will you still love me if I get ugly?" Loki asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Thor tilted his head and gave his baby a fond look.

"You know that I will."


End file.
